Caldera Pharmaceuticals will develop systemic targeted radionuclide therapy (STRT) with advantages of attacking multiple tumor systems to combat resistance mechanisms, using radiation cytotoxicity, and specificity of tumor-targeting agents. Caldera XRpro technology consisting of label-free, high-throughput screening/HTS instruments, microarrays, flow chambers, ligand covered spheres, iron starvation and selective targeting ligands will be used to prove Phase I feasibility per National Cancer Institute (NCI) requests in Topic 339. Benefits of XRpro targeting systems include stability, ease-of-use, no antibodies, virtually unlimited supply, and selective targeting of cancer cells in their complex environment. The long-term goal is to enable a small business like Caldera to bring a fully developed STRT to the clinic and eventually to the market, and stimulate research, development, and commercialization of technologies that utilize STRT to improve its safety and efficacy and lead to reduced cancer treatment costs. The proposed STRT will target cancer cells and consist of radionuclides, novel targeting systems, and multiple warheads.